


forms come and go

by Linxcat



Series: les trekables [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Grantaire/Jim friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxcat/pseuds/Linxcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim actually stops in his tracks when he finally manages to make his way to his friend’s side at the bar.</p>
<p>“R,” he says, carefully, as if to an idiot, sliding into his seat and jabbing a finger towards the offending glass, “Is that…is that a <i>Coke</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	forms come and go

Jim actually stops in his tracks when he finally manages to make his way to his friend’s side at the bar.

“R,” he says, carefully, as if to an idiot, sliding into his seat and jabbing a finger towards the offending glass, “Is that…is that a _Coke_?”

Grantaire says nothing, but the way his lips are twitching in his desperation to keep a straight face speaks volumes. He lifts an eyebrow in Jim’s direction as if drinking a beverage not heavily spiked with alcohol at any time past midday is totally normal for him. “Its only two in the afternoon, Jim.”

Jim’s face goes slack in realisation. His mouth drops open, “Oh my god. You actually did it, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” says a very definitely smug Grantaire, sipping his Coke and ducking his head so that his mop of dark curls hides his expression.

“You totally got together with Enjolras!”

Grantaire shrugs, “If you say so.”

Jim clutches at his heart dramatically, “You’ve finally done it - you’ve deserted me and left me all alone in the Pining-Away-Forever-After-Attractive-Ridiculous-Men club. How _could_ you, R?”

“Well there’s always - actually, no, Eponine got together with both Marius _and_ Cosette so yeah, it is just you left in the club now.”

Grantaire sounds just a little too smug about this.

“Fuck you.” Jim says, squinting at his friend and waving a finger menacingly at him, “Alright, new official policy is that most recent orgasm pays for drinks.”

“Well, have you had one in the last hour?”

Jim lets out a sound of great pain and buries his face in his hands, and Grantaire throws his head back and laughs, “Looks like I’m paying, then!”

When the laughter dies down and Jim finally peeks out between his fingers, his expression is serious. He sits up and stares contemplatively down at the bar for a moment, before glancing back up and offering Grantaire a warm smile, “As much as I truly despise you at this moment, I am _so_ ridiculously happy for you, man, you know that?”

Grantaire waves a middle finger in his direction and takes a gulp of his Coke to hide his expression.

“Oh come on, you’ve been pining after that jerkass forever.” he slings an arm around Grantaire and squeezes his shoulder, “I am honestly very, very glad it worked out for you.”

“Thank you.” says Grantaire, with a sincere and golden smile.

“So,” says Jim, in a sing-song voice, clapping his friend on the back hard enough to spill his drink, “Exactly how high were you to be brave enough to finally confess to captain tight-pants, eh?”

Grantaire glares back at him, mopping at the puddle on the bar with the sleeve of his black Starfleet undershirt, “Not at all, actually, unless you count adrenaline.”

“After a mission, then?”

“Yeah. He thought I’d died, Jim. He thought I’d died and then when I came staggering back he just - he just grabbed me and he kissed me.” Grantaire shook his head, curls bouncing, laughing disbelievingly, “He _kissed_ me! In front of everyone!”

Jim raises his eyebrows, “And then?”

Grantaire scowls again but he can’t quite rid himself of the curl at the corner of his lips, “I think you can guess.”

Jim’s face breaks into a big grin and, without warning, he jumps to his feet and bellows at the bartender, “Bring my friend over here a _real_ drink - he just got laid by the man he loves!”

The entire bar erupts into loud cheers and wolf-whistles and it is Grantaire’s turn to hide his face in his hands, and when Jim eventually sits back down wearing that massive shit-eating grin, he tips the rest of his Coke into his lap. Jim laughs and doesn’t care too much about a wet crotch because he’s drunk on elation for his friend and well, he figures he probably deserved it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series rosie and I are working on, there will be many more to come!
> 
> original tumblr post and art here - http://little-smartass.tumblr.com/post/52096895435/jim-actually-stops-in-his-tracks-when-he-finally


End file.
